Love You Like A Love Song
by BLAYNK
Summary: Noah and Rachel decide to come out as a couple through song. Puckleberry


"This week's assignment is love songs. It can be any type of love, friendship, or more." Mr. Shue stood at the front of the room smiling widely at them. "You are all dismissed."

Noah immediately knew what song he was going to do, in the last two months since he started to date Rachel again, for the second time, he had insisted on keeping it from everyone at school. There was the exception of Santana and Brittany though—they seemed to find out everything, it was creepy as hell.

As everyone filed out, he watched as his tiny girlfriend packed away her bag and trotted over to him. "Daddy wants to know if you'll be joining us for dinner tonight." She was biting her bottom lip, cutely, and he, being who he was, couldn't resist leaning in and kissing her lips chastely.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He stood, grabbing his bag and the handle to hers, he wrapped his arm around her waist as they made their way to his truck. "So, what are you singing?"

"I'm not sure." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "There are so many great songs I could use."

"Wanna do a duet?" He glanced down at her. "I have a really good song, it was on that weird channel Becca always watches. But I think it fits with us."

"Depends on the song." She smiled brightly up at him, waiting as they made it to his truck for him to help her up into the cab.

"I think you'll agree."

It was Friday, and after Finn trying to serenade his (Noah's) girlfriend pretty much everyday, he was happy Rachel was so eager to show off her performance.

"Rachel? Please show us what you have been working on." Mr. Shue sat in the front.

"Noah, are you coming?" Rachel held her hand out for him, happily skipping to the middle as he sighed and stood.

The music started, as Noah grinned weakly down at her.

_Noah_, Rachel, **Both**

_It's been said and done__  
><em>_Every beautiful thought's been already sung__  
><em>_And I guess right now here's another one__  
><em>_So your melody will play on and on, with best we own__  
><em>_You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible__  
><em>_A center full of miracle, lyrical__  
><em>_You've saved my life again__  
><em>_And I want you to know baby_

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
><span>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
><span>I, I love you like a love song, baby****

**And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat******

_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>_I, I love you like a love song, baby_****

**And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat****  
><strong>

Cursing me, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
><span>There's no way to describe what you do to me  
><span>You just do to me, what you do  
><span>And it feels like I've been rescued  
><span>I've been set free  
><span>I am hyptonized by your destiny  
><span>You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
><span>You are...I want you to know baby  
><span>

_I, I love you _**like a love song**_, baby__  
><em>_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>_I, I love you like a love song, baby__  
><em>**  
><strong>**And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat******

I, I love you **like a love song**, baby  
><span>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
><span>I, I love you like a love song, baby  
><strong><br>****And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat******

  
><em>No one can pause<em>_  
><em>_You stand alone, to every record I own__  
><em>_Music to my hear that's what you are__  
><em>_A song that goes on and on__  
><em>

**I, I love you like a love song, baby****  
><strong>**I, I love you like a love song, baby****  
><strong>**I, I love you like a love song, baby******

**And I keep it in re-pe-pe-peat******

**I, I love you like a love song, baby****  
><strong>**I, I love you like a love song, baby****  
><strong>**I, I love you like a love song, baby******

**I love you...like a love song...******

"It's about time you two came out as a couple." Santana huffed as the music ends. "Now I can wear my Puckleberry clothes, which by the way Britt-Britt, was ingenious."

"Of course! Puckleberry is like, the cutest thing _ever_ and it will not end. And if anyone gets in the way of Puckleberry I will kill them with the gun in my dresser drawer at home!" Brittany smiled sweetly. "I also got those pictures of them sleeping at the movie night last week!"

Finn stared angrily at them. "You said you'd stay away from her."

"When you were dating her. She's mine now." Noah shrugged and sat down, drawing Rachel to his side.

"Noah," Rachel said quietly. "Let it go and ignore him." Looking down at her Noah shrugged and looked to Mr. Shue.

"We done yet?" Noah asked, raising his brow.

"Of course, it's Friday, you kids probably have lots to do." Mr. Shue made a hasty retreat, leaving the kids to be staring at the Puckleberry couple.

Standing Noah grabbed Rachel's and his stuff. Sauntering out with his tiny girlfriend on his arm.


End file.
